Hometown
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: It is time for Kathy H. to complete. As she is about to complete, she reflects about Hailsham: the one true place she loves and will never forget. (Inspired by Hometown by Twenty One Pilots)


**Hometown**

* * *

 **Hey, y'all! How's it going? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I am working on some new stories, so… yeah. Anyway, this is a short Never Let Me Go one-shot about Kathy H. and Tommy D. Did anyone ever think that Kathy's last name was Hailsham? No? Is it just me? Okay… well, Never Let Me Go is a book by Kazuo Ishiguro that is absolutely stunning! I recommend it to anyone who likes Dystopian books. My 17-year-old brother gave me it.**

 **Summary: It is time for Kathy H. to complete. As she is about to complete, she reflects about Hailsham: the one true place she loves and will never forget.**

 **So, this fanfiction is inspired by the song Hometown by Twenty One Pilots. I was actually inspired by the cover of the said song by Elise Ecklund. She has such a pretty voice and the song overall is 99.9% perfect for this fanfiction. These are the lyrics:**

 **A shadow tilts its head at me  
Spirits in the dark are waiting  
I won't let them win, go quietly  
I won't let them win, go quietly**

 **Be the one, be the one  
To take my soul and make it undone  
Be the one, be the one  
To take me home and show me the sun  
I know, I know  
You can bring the fire, I can bring the bones  
I know, I know  
You make the fire in my bones, and make it grow**

 **Where we're from  
There's no sun  
Our hometown's in the dark  
Where we're from  
We're no one  
Our hometown's in the dark  
Our hometown's in the dark**

 **A shadow tilts its head at me  
Spirits in the dark are waiting  
I won't let them win, go quietly  
I won't let them win, go quietly**

 **Put away, put away  
All the gods your father served today  
Put away, put away  
Your traditions, believe me when I say  
We don't know, we don't know  
How to put back the power in our soul  
We don't know, we don't know  
Where to find what once was in our bones**

 **Where we're from  
There's no sun  
Our hometown's in the dark  
Where we're from  
We're no one  
Our hometown's in the dark  
Our hometown's in the dark**

 **A shadow tilts its head at me  
Spirits in the dark are waiting  
I won't let them win, go quietly  
I won't let them win, go quietly**

 **Where we're from, there's no sun  
Our hometown's in the dark  
Where we're from, we're no one  
Our hometown's in the dark**

 **(I think that this is my way of grieving about the end of the book because as far as** _ **I**_ **know, there is no prequel or sequel) That's it! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh, wait, the disclaimer: I do not own Never Let Me Go, Kazuo Ishiguro does (I could never make such a good book).**

* * *

It happened so long ago, and yet, I still can't get over it. But I guess I'll see him soon, and Ruth, too. It's my fourth donation now.

Tommy completed on his fourth donation… I wasn't able to be there. He didn't want me to see how weak he was. I tried to reason with him, but he was ridiculously stubborn.

I was lost when I heard that Tommy completed. In fact, a few weeks after I heard about it, I drove up to Norfolk. I lost my way when I was driving there, and ended up in a totally different place, but it gave me time to think.

I had a fantasy that if I walked more, I would be able to see Tommy waving, or rarely even call. But that was where it ended. I didn't want to think any further, although tears were streaming down my face. I left after that.

And then I started my donations when I was told I had finished being a carer. The first two were hard, kind of like Ruth's donations. It was even hard when I was assigned as her carer, and I was a pretty dang carer.

However, I wasn't constantly switching carers like her. I only had one: Meadow P. She was from the last group of students that graduated from Hailsham and the Cottages. She is almost as good a carer as I was, if I dare say it.

Speaking about Hailsham, that was the most often spoken topic. We talked about our times at Hailsham and how it closed down. Hailsham was, is, and will always be my home.

Sure, it got a bit dark at the end, with Miss Lucy speaking to Tommy and the rest of us like that, but it was still home. It was where I made tons of precious memories. It was where I became friends with Ruth. It was where I met the love of my life: Tommy.

But it would have been better if I had dated Tommy in Hailsham. Maybe it could have happened if Ruth hadn't prevented it. She admitted that she kept us apart and shouldn't have on our trip back from… our trip back from the abandoned ship, I think.

I was shocked, to say the least. Ruth never did anything like that. She was always fiery and witty. I think that Tommy was shocked, too. I avoided his gaze, however.

My time at Hailsham was still great without dating Tommy, though. Oh… it's my fourth donation, now. Meadow came for me and I reluctantly followed her into her room.

I sat down on the doner's bed and layed down. I closed my eyes. Meadow left the room and came back in a few minutes with two other carers. I knew this because I completed lots of people before. I had, after all, been a carer for over 11 years.

They started the operation. It took a few hours when I felt myself slipping away. I tried to think of something, but it was hard. I decided to think about meeting Tommy and Ruth again.

It would be great… I tried to keep my mind on Tommy or Ruth, but I started to think about Hailsham. I could remember the beautiful building that I was raised in with Miss Emily, Miss Lucy, the other guardians, and Madame.

It was a large, brown building that held many memories of at least thousands of students, including mine. And I was ever so surprised and upset when I found out about it being brought down. I even tried searching for it, but I never found it.

I did a half-wince as I felt one of the carers push out a needle. I silently groaned and knew it was my time for completion. I tried to think of one person for the last time, but I didn't.

I didn't think of Tommy, my boyfriend and the love of my life.

I didn't think of Ruth, my best friend.

I didn't think of Laura, Chrissie, Rodney, Miss Emily, Miss Lucy, or even _Madame_.

I thought about Hailsham: my one true home. The beautiful place that I will never forget and never stop loving.

* * *

 **Welcome back, y'all! Did you like it? I'm not so sure about it, but oh well. Now, before I leave, I just want y'all to know that I have more fanfiction coming up. You can check out my profile (near the very end/bottom) if you want to see stories that I am working on. By the way, Meadow P. is named after Meadow Pollack from the Stoneman Douglas School shooting. And, the last thing I have to say is: this one-shot is 1,291 words long, 6,514 characters long, and 5,294 letters long (excluding spaces). Swiftwatcher, out!**


End file.
